


Unbreakable

by trueLyric



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Dynasty - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fulhane, Love, falliam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueLyric/pseuds/trueLyric
Summary: The love between Fallon and Liam continues to grow over the years, but what if there was something...or someone that would tie her and Culhane together forever?This collection of one-shots captures the adventures of Fallon, Liam, Culhane, and a special someone who keeps them all together.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Michael Culhane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Here

OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS HURTS!", Fallon yelled at a tired Liam. 

Liam was rubbing her back to help alleviate the incredible pain she was in. "I know babe, just try the breathing-"

"Don't tell me what to do Liam", she shot him a glare which soon turned to wincing as she fought through another contraction.

"Fallon, he's just trying to help. I know you're in pain, but if I were you I'd be nice to the man helping to make you feel better through all of this" Alexis said from the corner of the room flipping through a fashion magazine. It was a last minute decision allowing Alexis in the delivery room and Fallon was already regretting it as she clearly wasn't much support.

Fallon rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You've gone through this twice before and that's your advice? Where's the fucking nurse..tell her I want the drugs." 

Alexis shrugged and continued to look through her chosen source of entertainment. 

"Fal, remember you wanted to go natural?" Liam asked as he was told several times before to remind her whenever she asked for medication to turn them down.

"Well, clearly that was before I was in pain!" She whimpered as the pain of yet another contraction took over her body. 

Liam, almost sorry he asked, was now about to give in and let her get the epidural. Fallon in labor was a whole other level of sass and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was still trying to make sense of the situation before him; the woman he loved is about to give birth to another man's baby. And as if on cue, the other man who once claimed Fallon's heart walked into the room.

"I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I'm late, the plane was -"

"Late for what Michael? Your daughter isn't here yet, if anything she's the one who's late."

"I don't think I could forgive myself for missing this" Culhane said as he walked to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"There's a human squeezing her way out of me, I've never been better." she said through gritted teeth. 

"Well I see you're still the same, so that's a good sign." The nurse walks in and Fallon demands she receive the epidural. After checking Fallon's progress, the nurse informs her that she is far enough along to get the relief she's been longing for. 

"Fal, are you sure you want the drugs?" Liam hesitantly asks, already aware of what her answer will be.

"YES, I want it Liam" Fallon contorts. 

"I say give her the drugs." Culhane adds, who is only assuming what's to come if she refuses it. 

Liam rolls his eyes, already annoyed at his presence. There is no denying the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the anesthesiologist to get you all set up!" the chipper nurse replied. 

Fallon gives the nurse a fake smile and waits for her to leave the room before rolling her eyes. "Ugh. Why is she so happy, kill me already." 

Liam turns to Culhane. "Just so you know, Fallon had planned on no drugs for this."

"I'm sure she did, but we know that she gets what she wants in the end. So, if she wants the drugs now, save the arguing and just give her the drugs." Culhane responds as if it was common sense. 

"Ohhh my God, as if labor isn't painful enough, I can't sit through both of you going back and forth." Fallon whines. 

For fear of what was to come if they continued their bickering, they supported Fallon in silence through the contractions as the nurse returned and the anesthesiologist administered the needle in her back. They both offered hands to hold and back rubs as the drugs set in and watched Fallon doze off for a suggested nap as it could be another several hours.  
Culhane and Liam decided to take a break as she slept to grab a cup of coffee to prepare for the long night ahead. Alexis offered to stay behind with Fallon while they were gone. 

As they were about to enter back into the delivery room, Liam stopped at the door. "You know, in the beginning, I wasn't sure this was going to work."

Culhane turned to look at Liam, confused at what he was referring to, "What do you mean?"

"This whole baby thing...her and I. I was worried we wouldn't get through it. How could I love her and a baby who wasn't mine."

"You also don't think it was weird for me? How do I let go of a future with the woman I trusted and loved for so many years? And now I have to watch her raise my child with another man? Yea, I can say I had my doubts too."

Liam was quiet for a second. "I guess we've both been through it."

Culhane nods in agreement, "Fallon will do that to you." They both chuckle. "But you know, when I knew it was time to let her go?" He paused. "It was the way she looked at you. It had been a while since I had seen her that happy. I knew you both were meant to be. Accepting your relationship and our new reality wasn't easy and I can only assume the journey ahead won't be short of it either, but I'm sure of the love that we all share for this little girl who is about to enter this world."

Liam nods in agreement. Neither of them could have imagined a moment where they would come to a consensus on respecting their feelings for Fallon. 

"Hey man, I promise to respect the relationship from here on out. But I will warn you, if anything happens to my baby girl, I'm coming for ya."

Liam chuckles, "Well that's understandable. And I promise to protect them both forever and always."

Culhane holds out a hand to shake on it when the door to the room opens. An annoyed Alexis looks at both of them, "Good! I was just about to send security to find the both of you. I mean how long does it take to get coffee?! She woke up and says she feels pressure. I need one of you ..or both to help, because I'm clearly not cut out for this."

"You both better get your asses in here and help me get this baby out!" They could hear Fallon scream in the background. 

They look at each other and shrug. Liam gestures for Culhane to enter first "You heard her, let's go have a baby."

*see Wattpad for photo*

therealfalloncarrington: Introducing Zoie Rayne Carrington-Culhane. Excited to start this new adventure with you baby girl 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo I ship Falliam but also can't let go of the idea of what the potential relationship between Fallon & Culhane could have been. This story is how I imagine the possibility of everyone staying together in then end. Let me know what you think!  
> Leave comments/likes!!


	2. Can We Just Talk?

"Mama, can I have something other than cereal for breakfast?" Zoie whined as she walked up to the counter while her mother filled the bowl with milk. It was no surprise that Fallon didn't cook, so it was cereal for breakfast again. 

"Just sit down and eat please, your father will be here any minute," Fallon said trying to avoid answering the 6 year old's question as she carried the bowl over to the table. Zoie pouted as she did what her mother asked. It was another late night trying to get work in for the big deadline on Monday and Fallon was exhausted. "Did you get all your stuff together like I asked? Don't forget you have soccer today."

"Yea" Zoie sighed and rolled her eyes. For a 6 year old she already had a lot of her mom's attitude.

"Hey, I'm only asking so you don't end up like last time." Fallon was referring to last week when her daughter forgot her uniform and ended up playing in her dress. 

"Can't help that I was the best dressed on the field." she shrugged. Fallon couldn't argue with her there.

Liam came into the kitchen and greeted both of the girls before grabbing an apple off the counter. He appeared to be rushing off somewhere. 

"And where are you going Mr. Ridley?" Fallon asked.

"The tennis tournament is today, remember?" With the lack of sleep she had clearly forgotten her husband had plans to get together with friends to play their favorite sport. "I'm already behind, so I gotta run. Love you babe," He pecked his wife's lips and ran over to Zoie to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck later Zo!"

"You too, Liam!" Zoie shouted back as he was already out the kitchen and halfway to the door. Fallon was glad her husband and daughter had a good relationship. Truthfully, none of them knew how the situation would unfold in the future. Lucky for them it had all worked out so far; loving Zoie was the common link that kept them all together. 

Fallon walked over to the fridge to see if there was anything simple to fix for herself. 

"Hey mama?" Zoie asked with a mouth full of cereal. 

"Yeah baby?" she continued to browse the fridge. 

"What's racism?" Zoie asked after swallowing the mouthful of cheerios. 

Completely throwing Fallon off, she Cloee the fridge and looked back at her daughter. "It's when....why do you ask?"

"I heard Grandma talking to Daddy about it the other day, she said that there were white people being mean to him some time and that they were being the 'r' word"

"Well, it's when anyone, not just white people, treat people differently because they are a different race, or look different than they do."

Zoie thought about it for a second before scooping another spoonful of cereal, "So...will you and Liam treat me different because I look different than you?"  
Zoie was a perfect mix between her parents. She had Fallon's big, bright eyes and beautiful dark, curly hair. But Zoie was aware that her looks set her apart from her mom's side of the family.

"No, of course not!" Fallon replies, offended that her daughter felt this way "Do you think Liam and I treat you differently?"

"Mmm...not really, I just don't want you to."

"Well let me make sure I'm clear when I say that you're without a doubt my favorite person on this planet, Zoie Rayne. You are the best thing I've ever created...and as someone who owns many companies, that says a lot," she looked down at her daughter and tapped her nose causing her to giggle, "And know that I will always love you for being exactly who you are.

"And if anyone ever treats you differently, have them come see me or Daddy, ok?"

"Okay, love you mama."

Fallon pulled her not so little baby in for a hug as she squeezed and kissed her until she was begging to be free. "I love you too lovebug."

And just as they pull away from their hug, Culhane walks in. 

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Zoie runs off into the arms of her father. 

"It's been two days, she acts like she hasn't seen you in years every time."

"Don't be jealous that I'm her favorite" he winks and she rolls her eyes. "Go put on your shoes & get your bag ZoZo, we gotta go."

There was no doubt that their daughter was a "Daddy's Girl", but Fallon was content with their relationship and that they could keep it civil for the sake of their daughter. They were still very close friends, so close that Culhane could tell there was something on her mind.

"I know that look Fallon, what's going on?"

Fallon gives him a recount of this morning's conversation between her and their daughter.

"Ahh the ol' racism conversation." Culhane nods as he knows these discussions all too well. 

Fallon looking over at him confused he wasn't shocked their daughter was already talking about it. 

"I mean you're white, I wouldn't expect you to get it." Culhane states matter of factly.

Fallon playfully hits him. "I'm being serious Culhane. It completely threw me off. I mean she felt like I, her mother, wouldn't love her because she looks different than me."

"Well, welcome to raising a Black daughter in today's society. There are things none of us will understand. Why others will treat her differently and sometimes poorly because of the color of her skin. And I hate to break it to you, but this is the beginning of many conversations," he looks over at Fallon who now looks visibly worried, "Fal, she'll be okay though. We just keep showing her love and make sure she knows we love her no matter what, that's all that matters in the end."

He pulls her in for a hug, she sighs, "I guess you're right. I just wasn't ready."

"Come on Daddy! I'm ready to GO!

"While she gets her amazing looks from me, we'll never forget where the bossiness comes from." He smiles at her and walks towards Zoie. "No dress this time princess?"

"Daddy, that was so last week. Mama says a good outfit should never be worn twice," the little girl rolls her eyes at her father before looking back towards Fallon, "Bye mama!"

"Bye princess, love you to the moon-" she calls to her daughter before they walk out the door. 

"And back!" Zoie shouts back, finishing their departing tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Something I had drafted a while back. Given the current circumstances of our country, I wanted to shed light on racism in this story. It's not much but it's how I imagine one of many conversation between Fallon & a child with Culhane could have gone regarding the subject. Let me know if you're liking these one-shots, feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> #blacklivesmatter #justiceforBreonnaTaylor


End file.
